


be my constant

by singmetothesun



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alexia & Lucas friendship, Arthur/Alexia, Background Elu, Background Mayla, Deaf Character, Developing Relationship, F/M, I know there isn't much love for Arthur/Alexia, Lux & Obscurus, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff, Vendredi 19h06, end of season 6, i love them a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singmetothesun/pseuds/singmetothesun
Summary: When they broke up, Alexia said she might give Arthur another chance one day.Picks up from the end of Vendredi 19h06 (season 6 finale).
Relationships: Alexia Martineau & Lucas Lallemant, Arthur Broussard & Eliott Demaury, Arthur Broussard/Alexia Martineau, Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant, Lola Lecomte/Maya Etienne
Kudos: 28





	be my constant

**Author's Note:**

> I know there isn't much love for Arthur/Alexia ship but bear with me. I love them a lot. I've also written Elu so go and read those if you'd prefer :)

**BE MY CONSTANT**  
**~a SKAM France fic by RoRoWeasley**  
  
  
_Everlasting  
Be my constant  
My lifeline  
Everlasting  
  
~ from Everlasting by Louise Dowd & Stephen Cornish  
_

* * *

The screening of Eliott’s film _Lux & Obscurus_ had struck a chord with Alexia. One that had been missing its target and playing out of tune for several months.

  
_“If you’re not here, it’s not worth it.”  
  
__“I love you.”  
  
__“I don’t want to be afraid anymore and I don’t want to wait any longer.”_ _  
__  
__“Because life is now.”_ _  
__  
  
_Those words, spoken by Lola, meant for all lovers everywhere, rang through her mind so clearly and it was like everything made sense. She found her gaze settling upon Arthur who was sitting to her left. And her heart leapt when he looked back at her. There was a questioning look in his eyes like he was asking for permission, and she smiled softly, answering him by leaning in closer to him. Their lips connected and it was like Alexia could breathe again. The familiarity washed over her, comforting and warm. Arthur moved a hand to cup her face and one of hers moved to his soft hair. How she’d missed this.  
  
The moment ended and it seemed neither of them wanted to move. Alexia was the one to pull back, but she linked their fingers and laid her head on Arthur’s shoulder as they continued to watch Eliott’s film. It ended shortly after, everyone standing and exploding into applause, cheers, and whistles. Alexia beamed and clapped louder as Eliott returned to the front again, accompanied by Lucas, Lola, and Maya. Daphné had told the girls about Lola’s girlfriend before and Alexia definitely wanted to get to know her more – her fashion style was bold and colourful, and her hair! It was exciting to welcome more LGBTQ+ friends into their circle.  
  
“Thank you, thank you!” Eliott said, trying to calm the applause. Lucas was hugging his waist, smiling at them all. “I hope you all enjoyed it. As I said, it was a project very close to my heart. It was inspired by my Lucas.” He looked down at his boyfriend and the look of pure adoration that passed between them before they kissed was enough to send another jolt of want through Alexia. But she relaxed as Arthur hugged her from behind, his head resting on her shoulder. A few extra cheers and claps erupted around them.  
  
Eliott continued. “So, I thank my darling Lucas, who should have played in the film but because of the bac he couldn’t. Which leads me to our main star! Everybody, give it up for Lola Lecomte!”  
  
Maya lifted their joined hands into the air as cheers and applause erupted again. Lola ducked her head, nervous and shy, before glancing at Maya who smiled encouragingly back, and Lola stood up straighter and smiled at the audience. Alexia distinctly heard Daphné and Basile making a lot of noise from where they were sat.  
  
“And lastly, I couldn’t have done it without our film crew – Jo, Sekou, Max, and Lola’s Luquette, Maya!”  
  
“La Mif get up here!” Lola yelled, and Lola’s other friends scrambled up out of the crowd. The blonde one, Jo, all but tackled Lola in a hug, yelling at the top of her voice how Lola was the best movie star ever. Max and Sekou fist-bumped Eliott and then Maya as they stood beside her and Lola.  
  
“So, thank you to all of you up here for making this project possible, and thank you to all of you in our audience for being here today to support us!”  
  
“SHOTS!” someone yelled above the noise and soon the floor was cleared as people ventured outside to party again as the sun was setting. Arthur was making sure to stay close to Alexia, as they still had whatever this was between them to discuss again. Except before they could talk, Eliott and Lucas came over to them.  
  
“Arthur, could I speak to you?” Eliott asked.  
  
Arthur glanced at her and she smiled as if to say _I’ll be right here_. “Err, sure.”  
  
As they moved off to the side, Lucas gave Alexia a very knowing look and she rolled her eyes affectionately.  
  
“Sooooo, you and Arthur again, huh?” he asked, making kissing noises at her as he put an arm around her shoulders.  
  
She nodded. “It feels right. I needed some time and he never pushed, but none of us moved on either, so.”  
  
“I’m happy for you, Alex, for both of you.”  
  
And he was serious, she could tell. “No _if-you-hurt-him-I’ll-kill-you_ talks?” The gang and the crew had sort of merged to form the larger Grew over the past year, and it had torn her apart to see the divisions happening because of her and Arthur’s fights. Alexia breaking up with him had been the right decision at that moment for so many reasons.  
  
Lucas smiled, his eyes landing on Eliott and Arthur who were still conversing. “I don’t need to. We’re all a big family and sure, we all have our disagreements every now and then, but what matters is that love always wins.”  
  
“When did you get so wise?” she joked, poking him in the chest. Lucas jumped back, his arms spread out wide as if to say _I’ve always been, just look at me_ and winked. The smug bastard. “I’m happy for too, Lucas, and proud of you. You and Eliott are such a perfect match.”  
  
“Yeah, I’m very lucky,” Lucas said, then had the guts to add, “Make sure you guys use protection, I don’t want to be an uncle yet!”  
  
She was about to swat him over the head but Eliott and Arthur joined them again, Lucas immediately attaching himself to Eliott before leading them outside. Arthur hung back. He had a huge grin on his face which Alexia couldn’t help but return. He’d waited for her. She’d said, back in March, that maybe they would have a chance again, _maybe_ , because she certainly hadn’t wanted to cut him off completely, but she’d needed some space, and he’d waited for her.  
  
  
“Exciting news?”  
  
“Eliott wanted to apologise for not making the screening accessible,” he said, and her eyebrows shot up in pleasant surprise. Even she hadn’t considered that. “And he wants my help to make it more so for his class screening in two weeks.”  
  
“Arthur that’s wonderful! How do you feel about that?”  
  
“I’ll definitely help, I can introduce him to Noée and Camille and see what they suggest.” Then he suddenly looked guilty. “Sorry, I didn’t mean-“  
  
She put a finger to his lips because she knew what he was thinking.  
  
“Arthur, stop. They’re your friends and you need them as part of your world, just as Eliott now has Lola and La Mif. _We_ need your asso friends.”  
  
“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” he asked, taking her hands and bringing them to his lips. “With us?”  
  
She beamed at him. “I’m very okay, Arthur.” She stepped back a little from him, so her hands were free, looked him dead in the eye with a soft smile on her face, and moved her fingers.  
  
  
_Je t’aime, Arthur.  
  
_She almost laughed at the look of shock on his face. He had seen her sign _I love you_ before, during her song on that day she’d broken up with him. Well, yes, she meant it _at_ him this time. _  
_  
_Moi aussi_ he signed back, followed by a sign she didn’t recognise but she guessed what it meant. Her own sign name. Arthur had given her her own sign name.  
  
_What does it mean?_ She then repeated her sign name back.  
_  
_ His brows furrowed. _Wait, since when can you understand LSF?_ _  
__  
I’ve been learning since February.  
  
Why?  
  
For you, dumbass. For your friends.  
  
_

Arthur sighed, letting his arms fall by his sides. “I’m so sorry, Alex. I never meant to hurt you.”  
  
“I know.” She stepped closer, into his space. His head was hung, his eyes to the floor and it only made her love him more. She looped her arms around his neck, her fingers playing with the hair on the base of his neck. “No more secrets, okay? I want to be with you, don’t shut me out. I want every part of you, Arthur, no matter what world it belongs to.”  
  
“Can I kiss you?” he whispered.  
  
“Yes please.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> might write a part 2, not sure yet.


End file.
